cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bavarian Empire
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Aus allen Ländern pflügen wir am größten. '' |- |'Capital''' || Ausburg |- |- |'Official Languages' || German, French, English, Schwabian Dialect |- |'Government' • Monarchy | Monarchy |- |'Area' • Total | 129.121 mile diameter (19/7/06) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,225 Men, Woman, Children (19/7/06) 728 Soldiers (19/7/06) |- |'National Animal' |The Lion |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $12.74 $50.95 |- |Literacy Rate: | 95.88% |- |'Currency' || 1 Bayernmark (BM) = 100 Markchens |- | Resources • Connected | Wheat, Coal, Furs, Iron, Oil, Silver, Water, Steel |} =The Bavarian Empire= Creation The Bavarian Empire (Bayernreich) was founded as a neutral nation centered around the ancient city of Ausburg. A Monarchy quickly was established under the Kendall dynasty. The Klaus I assumed the title King of Ausburg until the city of München was annexed into the nation, when he took the title Emperor of Bavaria. The Goal of The Bavarian Empire is a re-united Holy Roman Empire with its capital at Ausburg. Early History Within a few days of being founded, the Bavarian Empire was conntacted by the Legion, which it joined the next day. The Bavarian Empire's close ally, the Fremen Legion joined around the same time, and the two began a trading partnership. Weeks after being founded, the Christian Monarchy came under attack for its strong war-like stance, and the large military. It was estimated that during this time about 33% of the population was in the armed forces, many of those mercenaries drawn from Austria and German populations in Hungary and Rumania. Then King of Ausburg, Klaus I made reforms cutting the military back, a stance that remained up until recently when the Bavarian Empire hired veterans from the WSA war. After taking München, Klaus I began what has been deemed the "Schwabian Reforms," liberal reforms aimed at bringing democracy to its people. The Bundestag was set up with members elected from the people of the nation. The Reichstag was made up of fewer members from the elite. The national religion was also set to Norse in an act to satisfy the publics change in heart of a normal Christian monarchy. Culture The Bavarian Empire is mostly made up of Germans with small French, Russian, Rom, and Hungarian minorities. The national language is German, and the Schwabian dialect is taught as a secondary language along with English, French and Latin. The government only recognizes French as a minority languages, much to the angst of other minorities. There is no official religion in the Bavarian Empire, but that changes from time to time based on popular belief. Government The Bavarian Empire sports a Constitutional Monarchy in which the Emperor can, in dire times, take total control of government functions. The Emperor shares power with the Bundestag and Reichstag, the two legislative bodies that also act as the executive branch. The Bundestag The Bundestag holds 75% of the national vote, and represents the people. Its members are elected anually by popular vote. Each year the party with the most seats appoints its party president as Prime Minister. The Prime Minister can only serve one year, because of the term limitations. Parties Ruling: The Free Democtric Party (economic right, social left) Other: Social Democrats (economic center, social right) Bavaria Party (economic center, social fascist) Christian Party (economic left, social right) Communist Party Bavarian (economic left, social fascist) Socialist Party (economic left, social left) Social Democrats (centrist) Bundestag Make-up: FDP: 56% SD: 24% BP: 12% CP: 3% SP: 3% CPB: 2% The Reichstag The Reichstag is made up of the nobility of Bavaria. It holds 15% of the national vote. Each member is the patriarch of his family. A family that controls more than 1 000 000 000,00BM (Bavarian Marks) in net value can apply for a seat in the Reichtstag. The current members will vote to decide if this family gets a seat. Any family with a seat cannot vote in any election or vote concerning the Bundestag. The Emperor can also appoint one family a year for any reason. He can also ban one family a year. The Reichstag in the same fashion can vote to allow any number of families in, and vote to ban any number of families. The Imperial Chamber Really just the Emperor, the Imperial Chamber controls 10% of the national vote and is made up of the Emperor and his closest advisors and his heir apparent. The Emperor serves for life, and can select any male heir of direct descent or ascent to be his heir. The current heir apparent is Sæxbald I, Grand Prince of Ulm. In times of war, the Bundestag and Reichstag can vote to grant the Imperial Chamber total control until such time peace has been declare. This has only been enacted once in the past. Schwabian Reforms The Schwabian Reforms were enacted by King Klaus I upon his entry into München and his crowning of Emperor. They were aimed to demilitarize and bring liberties to Bavaria's people. Government Reform Many of the reforms were concentrated on the government, which was under martial law at the time. The military's strangle hold on the government was ended, and the military cut from 150 soldiers to a mere 63. Both the Bundestag and Reichstag were created during this time period. The Christian theocracy was dismantled, and many churches were demolished by people once labled as heretics. Police were also no longer allowed to arrest protestors on sight, instead the police could only arrest those who actually broke the law. During all this all state-owned property from the newspaper to the radio station were auctioned off, and the state only retained control over Social Welfare programs, Medical Care and School Grants. Social Reform During this time, the end of the state church meant that people from around the Empire could express their own culture. A few minor clashes between groups were ended swifty and peacefully. And though assimilation was pressed and borders kept tight against illegal immigration, the Bavarian Empire encouraged foreigners to move to the nation and was liberal in giving out visas. Few problems have ever occured because of this influx of foreigners. Economic Reform The Bavarian Empire economically is quiet strong, the Schwabian reforms saw a major increase in taxes, from 13% to 20%. This was to fund public works and new infrastructure in a new government that openly flirted with Socialism. Though capitalism still brings wealth to the people, the government makes sure independent schools, universities all get funding, as well as sporting universal health care and Social Welfare for the unemployed. Slight Undoings Recent wars, including an unprovoked attack against the Bavarian Empire, have seen a major increase in the Bavarian military, which now numbers over 700. It was also at this time that the national vote for the Bundestag was decreased from 80% to 75% and the Imperial Chamber's vote increased from 5% to 10%. Other than that, the Bavarian Empire has remained true to their reforms and have began writing a constitution. Legion Member The Bavarian Empire is a proud Legion member, and supports the alliance to the fullest, though often not with troops. It has only recently, though, gotten into voicing any opinion, having always trusted the more experienced members to make the right choices. Category:The_Legion Category:Nations